Unexpected
by xoc13
Summary: After being shot, Stephanie discovers something about herself.
1. Chapter 1

**I had this idea and had to write it down. Stephanie's been in danger countless times, but for the most part she's had some sort of warning that something bad was lurking. An unexpected event makes her reconsider her life. This story can be set anywhere between Twelve Sharp and Explosive Eighteen.**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to Janet Evanovich.**

Business is slow at the Bonds office which is why I accepted to meet with Ranger at Rangeman this morning. He called me about a security detail and since I had no FTAs to chase after, here I am parking in the underground garage.

Plus, I need cash and a Rangeman check wouldn't hurt.

I waved at the camera and rode the elevator. I bypassed the control room and headed straight to Ranger's office, where he told me he'd be.

"Hey." Ranger spared me a quick glance before returning his attention to his computer screen.

"Hey yourself." I walked around his desk to take some forms. I read over the first page, my eyebrows shooting up in surprise. "An erotica shop?" I couldn't help as the question tumbled out.

"Babe." He smiled, before turning serious and giving me the details. The owner was a female and since she was just opening up her store she was often staying late. "That's why she contacted us. I have a security plan in mind, but I'd like you to take a look around the store before installation." He nodded at the forms in my hands for emphasis. "Feel free to make suggestions."

"Alright." Seemed simple enough. Definitely beats running after a skip. "Afraid one of your men would get distracted?" I teased, detecting a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"I have a conference call in a few..." His phone rang. "I'll catch up with you there." He told me before answering.

"Okey-dokey." I gave him a two finger wave and turned on my heel.

My cell phone rang as I left Rangeman. It was Morelli. We were on our _on again_ in the on again/ off again roller-coaster that is our relationship.

I answered as I double checked the address of the erotica shop, giving Joe an automated greeting.

"So, we're good." He said. "I'll pick you up at six."

I braked right before I ran a red light. "What?"

"We're having dinner at my..." Morelli trailed off and I could imagine him staring down at his shoe. "You forgot."

"No!" Honestly if he hadn't called me, I wouldn't have remembered we were having dinner at his mother's. It was his brother Anthony's birthday. "Look, you told me last night while you were undressing. I didn't even know what I was agreeing to!"

He chuckled low and throaty. "You're such a cupcake." Before I had a chance to work out some sort of arrangement he told me to wear something sexy and hung up.

Damn. He was sneaky.

I found on-street parking and headed inside the shop. A short blond showed me around and I had to admit some interesting things were for sale.

"Any chance I can get one of those panic buttons?" Mary, she insisted I called her by her first name, walked me behind the glass counter where the register resided.

"I can make a note." I nodded, scribbling down the request. A creaky sound reached us from the back of the store.

"See! That's why I need a security system." The blond huffed, disappearing behind a curtain leading to a room in the back of the store. "People think this is some sort of short cut..." Her annoyed rant was cut short when she yelped.

"Is everything alright?" I hesitantly took a step forward. The silence that fell over the store made my heart jump. I parted the curtain carefully and stepped into the makeshift office/storage space. The outline of a man was highlighted by the light filtering in from the gaping back door. I didn't have a chance to react as the man turned his attention towards me, gun leveled my way.

I heard a gunshot and a shriek, probably mine, as the man stared at me. My chest burned and something trickled down my right side. I couldn't move for what seemed like an eternity, but was only seconds in real time. I felt my knees go weak and fell unceremoniously, hitting the carpeted floor with a loud thud.

There was movement around me along with voices, but I couldn't make sense of them. My eyes were unseeing, unable to focus as I struggled to suck in breath after breath. I closed my eyes, in hopes that it would help. I've been under threatening situations before, but this was sudden.

And so unexpected.

"Stephanie!" The call jerked me out of my musings. I stared up at Ranger, trying to push aside the haze of unconsciousness threatening to overtake me. He barked out orders to someone, his handsome face etched with worry. He said something to me, but I couldn't find the strength to answer.

"Stay with me." It was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

**Let me know if there's interest…**


	2. Awake

**As a thank you for the huge response to the first chapter, here's a short update;)**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to Janet Evanovich.**

I was moving yet the effort wasn't mine. I saw a light, very bright. In the blink of an eye my vision was filled with different faces, mostly unfamiliar. A blur of colors and motion caught my wandering attention amidst the haze. There were hands touching me _everywhere_, each set focusing on a different task. A jolt cursed through me when one of the hands landed on my right shoulder.

That's when I knew I wasn't dead. The pain was too real and very physical. I wanted to scream, but only managed to let out a choked whimper. A female voice rose above the confusing noise, saying something about surgery.

Can't be sure of what came next, because I knocked out. There were no dreams or images whatsoever, just darkness.

I started to come around as I was being moved. The voices began filtering in sort of babbled. I understood pieces here and there, wanting to speak up. Trying to open my eyes was difficult. My eyelids felt heavy and soon the effort turned exhausting.

When I was finally able to open my eyes again I didn't know how long I'd been out. Staring up at the standard hospital ceiling I was still very confused. From the corner of my eye I spotted someone familiar. Grandma Mazur was seated by my bedside. I must have made a sound, because she stood up. Even while looking down at me she looked frail and tiny. Trying to move was a bad idea. It was a reminder that I was the broken one.

"Sh-shh." Grandma patted my thigh affectionately as a strangled cry left my lips. "Relax." Her reassuring tone was accompanied by a soothing touch, tucking stray strands of hair behind my ears. I nodded as best as I could, closing my eyes again.

Shuffling footsteps and a muffled cough brought me back from the forced sleep. It was Grandma again, reentering the room. Unsure of what I wanted to find or who I was looking for, I darted my eyes around.

"Your mother kept fainting every time she saw you." Grandma Mazur stated by way of greeting. "They gave her something and your father took her home." She waved a hand in the air, telling me it was best this way.

"Ungh…" I was going for a '_what happened?_', but apparently couldn't.

"I was on my way out to spend my Social Security Check when that Hottie Ranger called." Grandma chatted me up, taking advantage of the fact that I was staying awake a bit longer this time. I wanted to keep up and join in so I wouldn't doze off. I didn't even realize I'd closed my eyes and soon I no longer heard the chatter.

The room was dark the next time I awoke. The chair by the bedside was vacant, making me think I was alone. I stayed still, contemplating the drastic turn of events. I sighed and in return I heard the rustle of clothing as someone approached. I turned to the window and caught the blurred outline of a man. This time I _did _scream.

Scrambling away isn't easy when you're bedridden. I only managed to jerk back, mostly leaning on my wounded side. There was a hot flash of pain even as frustration settled in. The man grabbed my left arm and I stopped struggling.

It was Ranger.

**Hope the interest continues…**


	3. Making Bail

**Wow, never thought the response would be this great. ThanksXD Here's the next chap.**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to Janet Evanovich.**

Ranger noticed I ceased my efforts. Without a word he slipped an arm around my waist and the other under my back, right hand landing on my nape. Very carefully he helped me settle more comfortably. Once the pressure was lifted off my right side I sighed with relief.

"Sorry." His tone told me the apology went beyond startling me. It sounded like he blamed himself for what happened and I didn't want him to feel guilty.

"S'kay." My throat felt dry and my voice came out raspy, barely audible. But he heard me. He told me after the second time my mother fainted visiting me became a little difficult.

"I wanted to see you." He said he convinced Grandma to go home for the night. I seriously doubt he had to do too much convincing; probably a nice little wink did the trick.

"Hmm." It felt good knowing he was going to stay. I was torn between staying awake to talk with him and dozing off. Adding to the internal battle, I noticed my wounded shoulder felt warm and sticky for some reason. I started to move my left hand to investigate, but discovered Ranger was holding it.

"What's wrong?" He asked, giving my hand a soft squeeze.

"Dunno." I almost shrugged before I thought better of it. Okay, I didn't think of it per say. It was more like my body chose not to.

Ranger's clothes rustled as he rounded the bed. I had to shut my eyes for a moment when the lights came on. He gasped. It shocked me, because it was so unlike him. His fingers trailed along the neckline of the hospital gown, quickly untying the knot in the back. When he peeled the garment away my curiosity got the best of me and I looked. I wish I hadn't. I've seen much worse, but knowing this was _me_ made me a little queasy.

"Babe, you're bleeding." He murmured the words distractedly as he went in search of the nurse.

Ranger's voice kept me grounded as the medical experts fixed what I messed up. I would have felt self-conscious in another situation, but they were all being very professional. And Ranger, well, it's nothing he hasn't seen before under better lighting. Even before the job was done I started feeling drowsy.

S&R

Softly whispered words along with the brush of lips on my left cheek pulled me from my slumber. I opened my eyes in time to see Morelli head for the door. He was gone before I could even part my lips. I smiled for the first time in what seemed like forever, basking in the warmth of the sweet gesture.

I surveyed the room more closely this time, careful not to move so there wouldn't be a repeat of last night. It all looked very hospital standard issue to me.

I was awake for about half an hour when Grandma Mazur came in. She was wearing a dark pink jogging suit, the sweater a little too baggy for her. The normally immaculate curls of hair appeared tousled.

"What happened?" My question surprised her.

"Hey, girlfriend!" Lula's cheerful greeting shifted my attention to her. The neon yellow top she was wearing would make her visible for miles. "Grandma's just a little pissed."

"Hmp!" Grandma Mazur squared her shoulders and took a seat. Apparently she was ticked off that a man named Andrew Santos made bail. It took my brain a couple heartbeats to put the pieces together.

"That's the idiot who shot you." Lula pointed out in case I didn't figure it out. "Vinnie bonded him out. Don't worry. Grandma here chewed him up."

_Oh God. _

"But that's not the best part." Lula plopped down on my bed, my feet disappearing under an enormous boob. I grunted. "Oops." She sat up to continue with the relate. She told me Joyce had joined the party, giving Grandma her condolences.

"She's telling everyone you're dead!" That's why Grandma Mazur flicked off Joyce's wig. I closed my eyes as she kept filling me in. It was the never ending closed casket fiasco all over again. Imagining the show was funny, but I didn't want to encourage her actions further so I kept my giggle quiet.

S&R

My stay at the hospital felt endless. Maybe it was the fact that I wasn't used to being confined to a bed and not doing much else other than resting. From the looks of it I won't be able to return to work soon. The bullet made contact with the bone, not quite making it through. The impact chipped off a piece of clavicle, removed during surgery, along with some other mumble jumble that totally went over my head. I was going to need physical therapy, making me picture what the next couple of months will bring.

I adjusted the sling as I waited for the release paperwork. After almost two weeks in the hospital all I wanted get out of there! As I waited I pondered the different offers I received. Morelli offered me his place, but I declined. The last thing I wanted was to have to deal with his mother or grandmother. Especially the latter. Ranger wanted me to stay with him at Rangeman, at least until the court made a decision in regards to my shooter. And of course, my mother wanted me to go home with them.

In the end I had to go to my parents' house. They were my ride and some homey pampering didn't sound awfully bad.

The drive home was pure torture. My nieces sang the entire time. I angled out of my father's taxi as fast as I possibly could, needing to put an end to '_Row, row, row your boat…'._ My mother's car pulled into the driveway, my sister Valerie and Grandma Mazur piling out.

The phone calls started as soon as I stepped into the house. The girls dashed in right behind me, claiming a spot in front of the television next to my father. Mom and Valerie headed for the kitchen while Grandma answered the phone.

Standing by the foot of the stairs I got the sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach that quiet time would become a distant memory.


	4. Reevaluating

**Thanks for the continued support. In this chapter Stephanie realizes her choice to stay with her parents wasn't her brightest idea and explores her other options;)**

**A special thanks to **_**got2BaBabeFan**_** for pointing out that **_**'**__**her mother's more concerned with the location of the shooting than anything else'.**_ **The comment gave way for a short scene;)**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

It was well past midnight and I was still awake. I've spent a night or two at my parents after stretching the umbilical cord and moving out, but it just doesn't quite feel the same way. Not only does my shoulder hurt, but trying to find a comfortable sleeping position is frustrating.

When I was finally starting to doze off the flush of the toilet interrupted my sleep journey. Footsteps crept towards my bedroom and Grandma poked her head in, light spilling in from the hallway.

"Good, you're awake." She came in and sat by the foot of the bed, asking if I wanted to join her group for an early morning walk. "It'll be good for you." Considering half of her exercise buddies could barely even walk I knew it wouldn't be such an intense session.

"Okay." I agreed. Some time outdoors would serve me well. She told me we needed to be ready by seven and left me alone.

True to her word Grandma Mazur had us out the door before seven. I was going braless for the time being since the bra strap hurt my shoulder, but the sling kept my right arm from making it too obvious. Not that I had to worry about that since some of the group members were nearly blind.

We walked around the block once before Mr. Santullo, Grandma's new beau, stated he was tired. Little by little the seniors headed back to their respective homes and we made our way back to my parents' house.

My mother had coffee brewing when Grandma and I entered the kitchen. I walked over to the counter and said hello to Rex. My mother had given him something to eat. He stuffed his cheeks before returning to his soup can. Satisfied that Rex was fed I served myself a glass of water.

"What do you think of Anthony?" Grandma Mazur asked me. It took me a second to realize she was talking about Mr. Santullo. "He's got the looks." Grandma continued, not giving me the chance to answer her question. "But he's got no stamina." My mother dropped an egg on the floor at her mother's words.

"That could be a problem." I said, laughing softly.

"Maybe I can get something from that erotica shop on Hamilton to help things along." Grandma Mazur winked at me. I laughed a bit harder when my mother gasped.

"Mother!" Grandma got chastised for the comment. My mother mumbled something under her breath and it hit me. She was upset, no, _scandalized_ that I was in said shop at the time of the shooting.

"It wasn't my fault!" I lost my cool fairly quickly. It was the teenage years all over again.

"This wouldn't have happened if you worked at the button factory."

_Or if I was married. _

"Stephanie was doing security work for Ranger." Grandma piped in, but it only spread the fire. Before my mother could switch to the '_formalize your relationship with Joseph'_ campaign I left the kitchen.

S&R

The last couple of days I discovered that coming to stay with my parents wasn't my brightest idea. The house was never quiet and always full of activity. I'd be better off by myself. At least at my place there would be silence.

Ranger's offer periodically popped into mind. With him I would not only have peace, but I'd be living the good life. Not only would he provide various commodities, but also safety. His overprotectiveness is not something new. Ranger's done a lot for me and I'm more than indebted with hm. I know he feels bad for what happened and even blames himself. I thought installing myself in his apartment would be a reminder of my unexpected brush with death. Besides, Ranger's got me covered financially. He said it was Rangeman policy, getting hurt on the job and what not, but I'm not so sure I buy that. I don't want to feel like I'm taking advantage of the situation, so I'll just slip away to my apartment at the first opportunity.

I went downstairs for lunch, pleased that my appetite was improving. I polished off a ham and cheese sandwich and was debating if I could drink a Coke when Valerie and the girls arrived. My sister joined us in the kitchen, face streaked with makeup. She'd been crying, her eyes red and puffy.

"What's wrong?" My mother asked worriedly and I felt bad, noticing she was sporting the same look she gave me lately.

Valerie wailed. She suspected she was pregnant. Again. "It's all Albert's fault!" She spat between sobs.

"Uhm, it's not all his fault. It takes two to tango." I didn't think it was fair she blamed the pregnancy on poor Albert. Grandma Mazur agreed with me. My mother shot us a horrified look and Valerie's cries escalated.

I was pretty sure my sister and the girls were going to stay at my parents until Valerie stopped freaking out about possible baby _number five_. It was my cue to hightail it out of there.

I dialed Lula's number. She answered on the first ring.

"Are you busy?" I asked by way of greeting.

"No." I could hear her tapping keys, not too convinced with what she was doing. I asked if she could pick me up. "You're distracting me from my filing. I'll come get you in a few." I told her I'd wait for her up front, taking advantage of the fact that my mother was dealing with Valerie's panic crisis.

S&R

I could still feel the vibrations of Lula's rap music as I took the elevator to my floor. I got my shoulder bag from Ranger a few days ago, so I didn't have to go ask for a key.

It felt good to be back! I went straight to my bedroom for a nap.

Heavy panting awoke me some time later. I opened my eyes to find Bob wagging his tail and drooling on the floor.

"Sorry." Morelli trotted in, prying Bob away from my bedside. Obviously, obedience school isn't working out. "He really misses you."

"Bob misses me?" I sat up groggily.

"We miss you." He clarified, leaning down to kiss me on the lips. He told me he had to work later and wanted to check up on me. "You hungry?" I accepted his help to get out of bed and nodded.

"You bought food?" It smelled delicious.

"Actually, your mom sent it." Morelli took out the containers of food, telling me my mother was upset with me for sneaking out. "Don't blame you." He grabbed some plates and portioned the food.

"Let me guess, Valerie was still crying?"

"And Mary Alice tried to ride Bob." At the mention of the name Bob howled.

After dinner Morelli and Bob readied to leave. Joe made it clear his house was still available. I assured him I would fine. He didn't look too convinced, but the chirp of his cell phone reminded him duty was calling.

I locked the door when they left and went to bed.

I don't know what time it was when I awoke. My bedroom was dark, but I could tell I wasn't alone. Trying to engage my brain wasn't easy. I took a painkiller before going to sleep.

"Babe." Ranger whispered my name in the darkness so I wouldn't freak out. His unique scent hit me and I struggled to sit up. "We have to go." He scooped me up before I had a chance to react.

"Wha-why?" I looped my left arm around his neck for support while he carried me out of my apartment. The movement combined with the medication made me woozy.

**Sorry for the cliffie, but the next part deserves a chapter of its own;) **


	5. Full Scoop

**Alright Ranger lovers, here's the continuation of the last chapter. Again, thanks for the amazing response.**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

There was a Rangeman SUV waiting when we reached the parking lot. Ranger got in the back with me, my shoulder bag included. Tank drove.

"So, what's going on?" I turned to Ranger. He told me he'd set up surveillance on my shooter as a precaution. Like I said, his overprotectiveness is nothing new.

"We don't know how it happened, but we lost visual."

I felt bad for the ones keeping watch, but I wondered why Ranger would go to the extreme of coming for me. Did he know something I didn't?

"Why didn't you just call me?" I inquired, cradling my right arm.

Ranger shot me a sideways glance, surprised. "I _did_ call you." He said I mumbled something about silence, threating to shoot him if he didn't let me sleep.

"In my defense, I don't remember saying that." I gave him an apologetic smile. Ranger shook his head and pulled me closer.

Conversation ceased for the reminder of the ride. I leaned against Ranger, inhaled his scent and kept still. A few minutes later the SUV rolled to a stop and I snapped my eyes open. We were at Rangeman. Ranger scooped me out of the vehicle. My left arm wrapped around his waist this time.

"Babe, your hand's a little low there." His tone was strained. I wanted to believe it was because my hand rested on his ass.

"Do you want me to remove it?" He grunted, pressing me more against him as we reached the elevator. "Is that a no?" I don't know what got into me, but Ranger didn't complain when I tucked my head in the crook of his neck.

He finally set me on my feet when we entered his apartment. Tank delivered my shoulder bag and left us alone.

I ambled over to the couch to sit. "Spill." I told Ranger I wanted to know everything, no secrets.

"This guy, Andrew Santos," his jaw tightened. "He's bad news."

"Since I didn't come stay with you…" My brow furrowed as the gears turned. "You kept a close eye and now that you lost him you think he might be coming after me?"

"It's a risk I'm not willing to take." He motioned me to follow. I sat in front of his computer and he clicked on a file. For the first time I saw what my shooter looked like, distortion free. The man was beyond average, middle aged. I tried to read the information on screen, but the effort hurt my eyes. The more I tried the more the words on screen resembled alphabet soup. Ranger noticed I was feeling dizzy and told me to get some rest.

I tried to protest as he placed me on his bed, but the mattress and silky sheets felt heavenly. I didn't fight it, drifting back to slumber land.

S&R

The bed shifted under the weight of a body. I heard a masculine sigh as a heavy arm draped across my lap.

Ranger's face nuzzled my hip, his body stretched on my left side. I studied him, from head to toes. He was fully clothed, down to his utility belt and boots. I tried to slip away from his hold. He whined in protest, one hand caressing the underside of my right knee while the other slipped under the hem of my sleep tee.

"Hey!" I nudged him away when he reached for my breast. "You're not asleep." He popped an eye open, smiling at me. I shoved myself out of bed and heard him chuckle as I left him and his miracle bed behind.

Ella left a tray of food on the kitchen counter, looked me over and said she would be back. I ate some mango cubes as I waited for her to return. As I ate I thought about the current situation. Every now and then when things get too ugly I make myself believe that changing jobs is the _key_ to a normal life, but now I'm not so sure. I needed to know all the details before concluding that _I_ was the one attracting disasters. Somehow, I don't think there's much difference between looking for trouble and having trouble find you.

I sighed, knowing that taking it slow and resting up wasn't going to happen any time soon. No matter how much I needed it.

I snapped out of my internal thoughts when Ella returned. She left me a bag of essentials on the couch, saying I could call if I needed anything else. I sifted through the delivered goods when she left, finding everything from sneakers to undies to personal care products.

I grabbed some necessaries for a shower. Once I was freshened up and recharged, I'd be able to sit with Ranger and demand the full scoop.


	6. New Information

**Again, thanks for the amazing response to this story. I'm trying to keep it as realistic as possible, but I'm an Environmental Science major so my medical knowledge is very limited. Anyway, on with the story…**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

I shuffled past Ranger on the bed and headed for the bathroom. I brushed my teeth with my new toothbrush and took a deep breath.

Stripping out of my clothes wasn't too hard. I stepped in the shower and the hot water cascading over my head felt wonderful. I stood still for a few minutes, just enjoying the feeling.

Shampooing my hair was a bit difficult. I tried to raise my right arm, but it was painful. I did my best using my left hand, hoping I managed to wash my hair properly. Ranger's Bulgari Green shower gel called my name and I moaned as I lathered my body, the smell intoxicating.

Once I rinsed all the suds away I shut the water off. I reached for an extra fluffy towel and dried thoroughly, careful around the wound.

I shimmied into a black pair of cotton panties, followed by comfortable track pants. Ella had also included a sports bra, a not so subtle approach to give me the heads up on confining the girls a bit. I slipped my right arm through the loop, slowly placing the strap on my shoulder. I did the same with my left arm with less effort, while simultaneously throwing it over my head. I was about to reach behind my back to untangle the garment when I felt two large hands do it for me, smoothing down the sides of my body after.

"Need help?" Ranger asked.

"No." I adjusted my breasts. He grinned at me through the slightly foggy mirror and it dawned on me that his offer was meant for my wound. "I...uh..." I cleared my throat, horrified to see myself blushing.

Ranger turned me around to face him as he produced a medical kit from a drawer next to the sink. The kit had anything and everything you could need to tend a wound. He was _prepared _to have me here. The realization made a warm feeling spread across my chest.

At the hospital a nurse showed Grandma and me how to go about changing the gauze patch covering the affected area and how to check on the healing process. At my parents' Grandma was the one who helped me get it done. I've done it by myself a time or two with a bit of awkwardness, but Ranger went about the process methodically.

"You're good at this." I carefully raised the strap of the sports bra back to my shoulder. Ella made a great pick. The strap was real thin and I couldn't even feel it.

"I know a thing or two about gunshot wounds." Ranger started undressing and I stumbled to finish dressing. Best to keep temptations at bay.

"Hurry up." I busied myself with cleanup, discarding the used gauze and returning the kit to its place. I tried not to look, but I still got an eyeful from my peripheral vision. "You have to fill me up."

"Babe."

"In!" Ranger stood stark naked, totally comfortable with having his business on display. "I meant _fill me in._" I shooed him towards the shower, telling him to get a move on it. I grabbed the hairbrush and got out before he attacked me. Or worse, I tackled _him_.

The sneakers Ella got me were lace free, easy to slip on. The woman thought of everything! I don't know how she does it and I don't want to ruin the magic by questioning her skills.

Ranger joined me in the living room looking freshly showered a few minutes after I left him in the bathroom. He asked me what I wanted to know.

"Everything." I told him to start from the beginning. He gave me an almost imperceptible nod, leading the way to his desk. I sat down with him standing behind me, controlling the mouse and keyboard. He leaned closer, clicked on the appropriate file and nuzzled the side of my neck.

"Babe." This time the endearment said he liked my scent. I shifted in my seat, because he didn't pull away.

"Stop stalling." I nudged him with my elbow to redirect his attention back to the task at hand. With him concentrating I could work on getting _my mind_ out of the gutter.

"Alright." He pulled up the information and told me what I needed to know. My shooter was his client's ex-husband. I grimaced. I _knew_ a thing or two about ex-husbands.

"Wait, do you think he's going to go after Mary?"

"She's in a safe place." Ranger assured.

I absorbed everything Ranger told me. My shooter was definitely bad news. He's been married three times. Wife number one died in a mysterious fall in their home. Wife number two perished in an unsolved drive by shooting shortly after the divorce. It took me being in the right place at the right time for wife number three, Mary, to be alive and in a safe place now.

"Wow." I slouched against the back of the desk chair, sighing audibly. This whole thing had nothing to do with me, at least not in the beginning.

"I've got my men combing his whereabouts." I knew Ranger and the Merry Men were working real hard to find the bastard. "But until we do you're going to have to stay here." His tone gave no opening for argument.

S&R

The ringing of a phone penetrated through my sleep. An arm reached over me to answer the call. I blinked into the darkness and tried to listen to the other end of the conversation since Ranger wasn't speaking.

"Yeah." Ranger turned on the bedside lamp, illuminating the room enough for me to see him. "Bring her up." He returned the phone to its cradle, patting my thigh.

"What's going on?" I sat up a little too quickly and had a bit of trouble rising to my feet.

Ranger got out of bed and helped me stand. He told me Grandma Mazur was on her way up. I'd been caught up with operation _'find shooter'_ that I didn't even think about letting anyone know about my temporary change of address.

"Uhm…" I understood lack of a good night sleep could play havoc with reflexes and what not, but I couldn't let Ranger get the door in his birthday suit. He'd obviously taken advantage of the fact that I was already asleep when he came to bed. "Might wanna cover up." I nodded in the general vicinity of his nether regions. I'm sure Grandma Mazur wouldn't mind seeing him in the nude. Heck, she'd probably take a picture to make it last longer.

Can't blame her. I want to take a picture too!

I left Ranger to deal with his naked-ness, migrating out of the bedroom to wait for Grandma.


	7. Contact

**It took me a while to post this next chapter, but it finally came out. Thanks for the amazing support. Oh, for those who wanted Grandma to see a naked Ranger (and don't mind venturing into the M section) I started a series of oneshots of Stephanie and Ranger heating it up ("Babe Adventures"); in chapter 2 Grandma gets a load of naked Ranger and more.**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

Grandma Mazur was surprised to see me.

"What's going on?" I asked what brought her over to Rangeman. She told me that after dinner she went over to my place to spend the night, just in case I needed something.

"When you didn't open the door I thought maybe you were asleep." Grandma went on to tell me she dialed my number, but got no response. "I could hear the phone ringing in your apartment." She thought something had happened to me. "Like maybe you passed out and needed medical help."

Geesh.

"So, I convinced your super to let me in. When I didn't find you, I knew I was going to need some help." She got Lula to tell her where Rangeman was. She didn't want to worry my parents or launch a police investigation. "They take too long." Her eyes sparkled when Ranger joined is in the living room, fully dressed.

"Stephanie will be staying here for security reasons." He motioned Grandma to take a seat.

"Are you working some sort of undercover assignment?" Ranger shot me a look and I nodded, telling her the basics of the situation. "Damn skippy he deserves to be locked up."

Ranger asked Grandma to keep the knowledge on the low. We didn't want to spook the guy.

Grandma did a locked lips gesture. "Will I get a gun?" She definitely wanted in.

"No." Ranger stated.

"That's okay. I have my own." Ranger sent me a quick disbelieving look. I shrugged as best as I could.

Since my mother knew Grandma was spending the night with me, we went back to bed. Ranger gave his spot to Grandma, leaving me to share the bed with her. Her soft snores weren't conducive to sleep. I lay there awake for a long while, mulling things over.

I honestly don't think I'm the target in this situation. I just happened to be a nuisance the day my shooter decided to strike against his ex-wife. Even if we can't locate him his court date is only a few days away. And in the worst case scenario he'll be doing time for shooting an unarmed woman.

S&R

The next morning I managed to convince the new guy at Rangeman to drive me to my parents' house to drop Grandma off. He couldn't be more than twenty. He said his name was Jesse and though he looked solid, he still needed to put on some more muscle to rank along the sides of the other Merry Men. He'd heard talk about me which was probably why he scrambled to do as I asked. Fine by me.

Jesse parked his standard Rangeman-issued black SUV in front of my parents'. I walked Grandma to the house with Jesse keeping close behind us. My mother met us at the door.

"Joseph's worried, because you haven't answered his calls." My mother looked me over, trying to verify for herself that I was okay.

"Stephanie's been taking her pain pills and sleeping." Grandma explained, sending me a discrete wink when my mom nodded in understanding. My mother stared at the man in black standing behind me, putting two and two together before shaking her head. It showed her disapproval of my association with Ranger.

After a quick chat I was escorted back to the SUV. As soon as Jesse drove away from the curb his phone rang. By the look on his face and from what I could hear he was getting his ass chewed. He was in _trouble_.

"I have to take you back to Rangeman." He shot me a sideways glance, passing the cell phone to me.

"Hello?" I chose to play it innocent. It was Tank. He'd just returned from whatever the heck he'd been doing and wanted me back at Rangeman _before_ Ranger got back. "Okay." I said I just had to make a quick stop at my apartment and hung up.

Poor Jesse didn't know he didn't have to obey me. I took advantage, giving him directions to my apartment building. I knew that once I was back at Rangeman I was going to be under more surveillance.

Gotta love the seniors in my apartment building. There was a parking riot, forcing Jesse to slow to a stop in the middle of the parking lot. I dug through my shoulder bag for my keys, hopping out of the car when I had them in my hand. "I'll be quick." I shouted, making my way to the lobby. Jesse was torn between finding a parking space for the SUV and coming after me.

I took the elevator to my floor, walked down the hall and inserted my key in the lock. The reason I wasn't answering anyone's calls was because my cell was still in my apartment. Ranger told me he'd called me before coming to get me so I figured the phone had to be in my bedroom. I spotted the device on the floor and picked it up. I was scrolling through missed calls and text messages when I heard footsteps headed my way. I figured it was Jesse.

Wrong.

"Where is she?" A rough voice demanded. I looked up, finding myself face to face with my shooter. I felt rooted to my spot, the hairs on my arms standing up on end.

"…" I opened my mouth to speak, but no sounds came out.

"Where. Is. She?" The teeth-grinding inquiry elicited goose bumps all over me. I shook my head, trying to tell him I didn't know. He looked derailed. When he lunged at me I finally snapped into motion, ducking below his outstretched arms.

My shoulder felt like it was on fire as I ran out of the bedroom. The front door was closed. I couldn't risk getting caught, so I went to my kitchen. I fiddled with the cookie jar, pulling out my Smith & Wesson. I leveled the gun in front of me even though it wasn't loaded. What a surprise.

"Stop!" It was awkward to hold the gun in my left hand, but I bluffed anyway.

"Don't make this difficult." The man snarled, telling me it was none of my business. He took a step closer to me and I pulled the trigger out of reflex. The bullet made impact with the counter behind the man, missing him. I guess my gun was loaded after all!

"Stop." I warned, keeping the gun pointed in his direction. He moved quickly, knocking me to the ground in a flash. I landed on my left side, the gun skittering away from my reach. The hot pain radiating from my right shoulder kept me down.

"I'm not asking again." I stared up my shooter, a sinking feeling settling over me. For a split second while he planted his feet on either side of my body I felt weak and tiny. But here's the thing, I've learned that when survival instincts kick in they overtake you. And that's what happened. The moment he leaned closer, intent on intimidating me, I saw my chance. I took it, connecting my knee with groin. His eyes crossed, pulling back. I shoved him away, taking advantage of his momentum to throw him on the floor.

I flew out of my apartment and down the stairs, the adrenaline pushing me forward. I bumped into Jesse in the lobby.

"I heard a gunshot." He said, fearing I'd gotten hurt on his watch. I gave him the rundown of what happened. "Stay here." Jesse went up the stairs, gun drawn.

I waited. My pounding heartbeat still raced.


	8. Angry

**Thanks for the continued support. Can't always answer reviews in a timely fashion, but I do read and enjoy them. Here's a short update.**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

Carl was the first on the scene.

"We got a call about a gunshot." He said, eyes checking me over. "That's two in less than a month."

"I didn't get shot this time." I told him what happened. He nodded and went upstairs.

Carl came back a few minutes later, shaking his head. "Empty." He announced. I followed him outside as he said it seemed my shooter used the fire escape to leave.

A green SUV rolled to a stop behind the police cruiser. Morelli angled out.

"I was on my way here when he zipped past me." Morelli pointed at Carl. "What the hell is going on?"

I walked us back into the lobby. "I came for my cell and he just...he was just there." Morelli's jaw ticked with the information.

"You're staying with Ranger." It wasn't a question. He looked worn out. His job probably already had him drinking Pepto by the bottle.

"Ranger came and got me after we had dinner." I whispered softly. Morelli stood hands on hips, glaring at me. I think he was contemplating throwing me over his shoulder and cuffing me in his cellar.

"I lost him." A slightly out of breath Jesse informed when he joined us.

Morelli cut his eyes to the kid while his cell phone buzzed. "Yeah." He pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance after he hung up. "I have to go." Two faceless bodies washed ashore by the river and the case was dumped on him. "Call me." He leaned closer. I could tell he was debating pushing his anger aside and kissing me. I made the choice for him, nodding to assure him I'd keep in contact. "Okay." Morelli pulled away, understanding my move. "Don't lose her from your sight." He warned at Jesse.

"Who's that?" Jesse frowned at Morelli's retreating back.

"Morelli. My boyfriend." At least I thought he still was.

"Oh." Confusion filled the young man's face. He was smart enough to keep further comments to himself.

S&R

After I gave my statement I was taken back to Rangeman. Jesse parked in his designated spot, near the entrance to the underground garage. We walked towards the elevator where Tank stood.

"Ranger's waiting." Tank said, motioning us into the elevator. We unloaded on the fifth floor, bypassed the control room and headed towards Ranger's office. Ranger was seated behind his desk wearing a black silk dress shirt and tie. Ranger nodded at Tank as he closed the door.

"Details." Ranger ordered, eyes on Jesse.

"It was all me." I cut in before Jesse even spoke. "I manipulated his confusion to get him to take me out." Ranger's eyes flashed towards me before returning to his employee.

"I heard a gunshot." Jesse told him about the parking riot and how when he was making his way into the building he heard gunfire. "When I went inside the apartment I spotted someone heading towards the bedroom. I followed him down the fire escape." Jesse imitated the way he sprinted after my shooter. "But the dude was like fast." Jesse said he lost visual and thinking the shooter might have rerouted back to my building he hurried back.

I watched Ranger give Jesse an almost imperceptible nod. The younger man understood it meant he was dismissed. Once we were left alone Ranger turned his attention to me. My shoulder was killing me, but I stood there in front of him and took the heat of his stare.

"He's looking for her." I recounted my short conversation with my shooter.

"She's in a safe place, following directions." Ranger's eyes gleamed with something. "For her safety." He was angry. At me. He was trying real hard to contain himself.

"Look, I know I went against your instructions, but…" A phone rang and Ranger answered, cuing me to leave. He wasn't done with me, but he'd deal with me later. Perhaps when his anger faded somewhat.

I shuffled towards the elevator. I bumped into Bobby as he stepped out of it. He nodded politely and I'm sure he noticed I was in pain.

I let myself in Ranger's private apartment, managing to make it to the bedroom. I was shaking by the time I sat on the bed. I leaned back against the headboard, burying my face in the pillows to muffle my cry of pain. I knew the best approach was to take something for the pain and check my shoulder, but it hurt to even breathe.

A few minutes later I felt a presence in the room. The strap on the sling was loosened. I turned my head in time to see Ella slip my right arm from its confine. Bobby rounded the bed with a medical kit in his hands.

"Uhn." I grunted when masculine arms straightened my body into a sitting position.

"Here." Ella gave me a Vicodin. I swallowed the pill with a gulp of water and closed my eyes as Bobby took a look at my shoulder.

The painkiller took its course and as I started fading into a dreamless sleep there was only one thing on my mind: I'd pissed off three men today. Two of them really cared about me and wanted to keep me locked up for my safety while the other was probably looking for ways to _shred_ me to pieces for getting in his way.


	9. He Was There

**Again, you guys/gals are awesome. Ranger's still pissed, but in the dead of night Stephanie can get him to soften up even if he's still mad at her. A little update in which Stephanie learns something about the day she got shot.**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

There was a time when I thought I could fly and after that initial leap off the roof I felt like I was floating. But it didn't last long because gravity took its course, slamming me against the ground. And it's exactly how it felt to wake up right now. There was that initial floating feeling before full consciousness seeped in and I was slammed into reality.

I got out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom. I had to blink several times in order to focus my eyes. I was feeling real woozy and had to lean against the wall to compose myself.

I padded to the kitchen for something to drink. The movement made me nauseous. I took a deep breath, trying to make my insides settle.

"It's because you haven't had anything to eat." I heard Ella say. She was carrying a tray of food and placed it on the kitchen counter. She poured me a glass of milk.

"I don't…" I shook my head, not wanting to empty my stomach with an audience.

"Yes." Ella told me it would help. "You need to try to eat something." I didn't argue and sipped some milk, feeling a refreshing coolness in my tummy.

I managed to nibble on some fruit and sip some vegetable soup without it coming back up. "Thanks." I smiled tiredly at Ella as she collected the used dishes. She said to call if I needed anything. I nodded as she left me alone. I made the mental note to get her something.

I wasn't sure if it was day or night, but it didn't matter. I felt drained so I went back to bed.

Muffled sobs awoke me some time later. Strong arms wrapped around my middle, flipping me onto my left side. I sighed in relief and it hit me that I had been putting my weight on my bad shoulder. I opened my eyes to total darkness. A heavy arm remained draped over my hip and I could feel his breath hitting my face. Ranger.

"I'm sorry." I apologized for making him worry. Maybe it was the meds talking.

"Hmmp…" Ranger didn't sound too convinced, but his hold tightened.

"I wanna feel like I can still go about my life normally. You know, doing things for myself." The whole self-sufficient need has come back to bite me in the ass more than once. I know. "Am I grounded?" I nudged him with my foot, trying to lighten the mood.

"I was there." Ranger said simply.

"You mean…" I scrunched my forehead in concentration. "When I got shot?"

"Yeah." Ranger moved his arm away. He said he saw me walk to the back of the store when he parked upfront. He heard the gunshot as he entered the shop. "I thought you were dead." He pulled back.

"Hey!" I reached for him, throwing my leg over his to keep him in place. "It wasn't your fault." My getting shot was completely out of our hands.

"I felt so helpless." He'd apprehended the shooter, called for backup and stayed with me until the paramedics arrived. The way I see it he did all he could. And I told him that.

"Okay, it wasn't your fault."

"Maybe not…" Ranger scooted closer. "And there won't be a repeat of today either." His tone said there would be no negotiation. I do what he says or I do what he says. That simple.

"Uhm…" Yeah, I knew he was right. But I'd already admitted to a lot for one day.

"Don't push it." He warned me not to take advantage of the soft spot he had for me.

"You have a soft spot?" I couldn't help teasing, reaching out to poke his side. I confirmed what I already knew firsthand: he's all hard muscle.

"Babe." The endearment said he was fine with me knowing his weakness, because he knew mine. "And Santos knows it too. Everyone knows your kryptonite." Ranger lightly tapped my right arm. It was true. At one hundred percent I barely made it to basic. With one shoulder wounded anyone could bring me to my knees in the blink of an eye. Yet, the only thing that popped up from that statement was his Super Man reference.

"No, you're Batman." I murmured, snuggling closer as sleep called my name. I could picture Ranger frowning, unsure if the comment was a product of slipping into slumber land. In the end he chose to be amused, chuckling softly as he kept me wrapped up in his arms.


	10. Message

**Again, you guys/gals are awesome. Thanks for the amazing response. We're winding down to the good part (what the shooter's got in mind) and where S&R are headedXD**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

I was alone the next time I awoke. I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom, because I was in desperate need of a shower.

I was no longer feeling medicated, making the undressing part slightly uncomfortable. I allowed the water spray to both refresh and finish waking me up. By the time I shut the water off I was feeling very alert.

I checked my shoulder, changing the gauze patch before throwing on comfortable shorts and a loose T-shirt. I wasn't feeling in the mood to wear form fitting clothes, so I borrowed the black tee from Ranger's closet. I don't think he'll mind.

There was food waiting for me in the kitchen. My appetite was better today and I polished off everything on the tray, including the fruit.

My shoulder bag rested on the coffee table. I rummaged through it, finding my cell phone inside. I was thankful to whoever got my things together for me and left them within reach.

I had missed calls and messages. The first call on the list was from my parents' number. I returned the call. Grandma Mazur answered on the third ring.

"Hello?" There was a lot of background noise and I could tell she was winding around the house to find a quiet spot.

_Valerie's reconciling with Albert_, Grandma told me when she found a place to talk. "The girls are going to stay here for the weekend." Grandma asked me how I was doing. "Eddie called us when he heard about the scuffle, because you weren't answering his calls." Eddie Gazarra is my friend and is also married to my cousin, Shirley the whiner.

"I'm fine." No need to worry her. It was Saturday and on Monday it was my shooter's scheduled court appearance.

There was the sound of something breaking and running footsteps. I left Grandma to deal with the girls, calling Eddie next.

"I'll keep you posted." Eddie was relieved to hear from me. Since he was busy he told me he'd give me a call as soon as he could, apparently he had some important details to share with me.

I left the most difficult call for last. Morelli.

"Okay, Stephanie." I took a deep breath, embracing the pep talk to call Morelli. He didn't answer, but I didn't leave a voicemail. Probably right now wasn't the best time to talk.

To pass the time I used Ranger's computer. I checked my email, finding mostly Spam. But there was one message that got my attention. It was from an undisclosed recipient.

_Hand her over._

I stared at the words, an eerie feeling crawling up my spine. I was in shock, feeling like my life had just been turned upside down. Again. Before I had a chance to do anything other than stare the screen flickered on and off rapidly. I'm not very techy, but I'm sure the flickering is not a good thing.

I was on the top floor of a megabucks building with lots of security, yet reason isn't my forte. I took the elevator to the fifth floor and stumbled into the control room.

Jesse along with Lester were stuck doing desk duty today. Their computers were also in that flickering mode, but it looked like they knew what to do.

"I think it came from an email sent to me." I told them, afraid their whole system would crash.

"What's going on?" Tank joined us, surprised to see me. I filled him in and he followed me upstairs.

I stood around for about an hour, watching Tank and the techs work.

"There." Tank told me there wasn't any real damage. They just needed to track down were the infected message was sent from. "We can do that downstairs." He ushered the techs out and left.

I waited impatiently for Ranger to return. I was expecting Ella to bring me lunch, but instead Ranger came in with food.

"Finally." I followed him to the dining table, telling him about the email.

"I know." Ranger bit into an apple slice. He said his people tracked down the message. "It came from a fake email account and was sent from a disposable phone." He met my gaze, silently letting me know that his suspicions were correct.

"What are we going to do?"

"_We're_ not doing anything." His glare hardened. "My men are on the job." Unspoken went the fact that he was on the job too. I let it go for now. I suspect he's killed for me before and I'm not sure I want him to confirm that suspicion. Not yet.

We ate in silence until Ranger reached out, hooking a finger in the neckline of the T-shirt I was wearing.

"Is this mine?" He tugged on the black material, leaning closer to take a peek inside.

"Hey!" I slapped his hand away. He grinned predatorily. I thought I might need a chastity belt to get through the night.

"Babe." Ranger looked at my chest and I suddenly felt self-conscious. I had a sports bra on, but the way he was staring at me made it seem like I was naked.

"I…uh…" I felt the heat rise to my ears. I cleared my throat, asking if he's checked in with Mary. "Maybe he's tried to make contact with her." Ranger tore his eyes away, focusing on my face and reminded me that Mary wasn't interacting with the outside world until the situation was resolved.

S&R

Monday morning felt like it would never come around. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on how one wants to look at it, I didn't receive any more messages from my shooter.

I was up bright and early, ready to head out of Rangeman. I was going to be riding with Ranger and I had no objections.

"We're being followed." I told Ranger a few blocks after we left Rangeman.

"Yeah." He wasn't taking any chances. That's why he assigned some of his men to keep tail on our drive.

The court building is adjacent to the police station, increasing my chances of running into Morelli. He hadn't returned my call and I didn't try getting a hold of him again. I thought it was best to wait until the storm passed.

I took a deep breath as Ranger parked the Turbo. It was the moment of truth.


	11. Failure

**Thanks for the continued support. Some of you guessed the path of the story, kudos to you.**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

Nine o'clock came and went. Our man didn't show. I have to admit it was a huge possibility he wasn't going to appear for his court date and I so wanted to avoid the whole chasing after his sorry ass part. Officially he was FTA now, meaning someone would have the right to track him down and bring him to jail. For obvious reasons I won't be able to, at least legally, capture him. My hurt shoulder and the whole conflict of interest bit take me out of the running.

I think Ranger's going to do it.

Mary went into panic mode the second she realized her ex-husband was a no-show. Ranger was moving her to Rangeman to keep a closer eye on her. Ranger had Tank take care of Mary's relocation so he could stay with me. We were on our way back to the Turbo when Eddie bounded towards us.

"There's something you should now." Eddie's gaze flickered to Ranger. I'm guessing what Eddie was going to tell me was something he shouldn't divulge to the public, but was willing to share the info with me and not so much with Ranger.

"What is it?" I asked. Eddie motioned me to follow him back to his office, where we would be able to talk in private. It was my turn to spare a glance at Ranger. Ranger only nodded, keeping close right behind me.

On our way down the hall a short Latino detective woman I've never met before approached Ranger. It seemed I wasn't the only one receiving information.

"So, what's going on?" I asked Eddie once we were alone. He motioned for me to take a seat. I did. Eddie perched on the edge of his desk and blew out a sigh. He said an old buddy of his called when he found out Andrew Santos was out on bail for shooting an unarmed woman.

"My friend says this guy has his finger in a lot of bad pies, but nothing can ever be pinned on him." Eddie told me his friend, Billy, works for the Miami-Dade Police and has had quite a few run-ins with Santos. "I don't know how much_ you_ know about this guy, but you can't go after him. He can be real nasty when he wants to be."

The door opened, making us shift our attention to the visitor. It was Morelli and I gasped. He had a two day beard and his clothes looked rumpled. I could tell he hasn't been to sleep in a couple nights. That's probably why he never returned my call; it seemed he'd been cut off civilization because of his work.

"I just got in and I heard the news." Morelli's brow furrowed as Eddie's last words sunk in. "You're going after him?"

"I…" Rising to my feet, I tried to fill him in.

"You are." He accused, his patience as absent as his rest.

"Look," I don't do well under accusations. Joe's a tough guy and maybe it was the heat of the moment, but I stood tall and puffed out my chest as best as I could. "I'm not going to sit around and wait for him to come after me or anyone else. Something has to be done."

"God." Morelli passed a hand across his face and shook his head in a _'why are you so stubborn'_ manner. "I am up to my armpits in dead bodies and now I'm going to have to worry about where the hell you're running off to." His rant continued, reminding me that I wasn't invincible and that I should step aside to let the professionals handle everything.

Something inside me snapped and I ground my teeth. "This isn't about you!" I cringed, because even to my ears it sounded harsh. I felt my heart break a little when I saw Morelli slump his shoulders. He was a good guy and the last thing I wanted was to hurt him, but he needed to understand that I just couldn't hide behind someone else's muscle until the situation was resolved. It wasn't me. I tried to say something else to ease the tension, but Morelli was having none of it.

"Okay." And Morelli took a step back. We'd done this enough times for me to know we'd fallen to that off again stage. In all the times we've split, more often than not, words haven't been necessary. Sometimes we've fought over insignificant things, like bread, that lead to our breakup but this time it was more than that. It seemed we'd reached the last straw and things were irreparably broken. He stayed put for a breath or two, probably waiting for me to make the next move.

I couldn't help him. My life was in the crapper right now. I had to settle my situation before I could figure out where I was headed. I watched Joe walk out of the office, immediately whisked back to his work.

"What?" I growled at Eddie, annoyed to feel my eyes tearing up. Eddie shrugged and rounded his desk, giving me some space.

The drive back to Rangeman was spent in silence. If Ranger knew what happened with Morelli, he didn't let on. I'd never found his silence so comforting.

S&R

The rest of the day was uneventful. It was hard to top the morning events, I guess.

I was munching on dinner all by my lonesome when my cell rang. It was Lula.

"You gotta know what just went down." She said by way of greeting. I wasn't in the mood so I told her to get to the point. Lula told me Ranger had a _chat_ with Vinnie.

_Oh boy._

"Connie's gonna pass the papers to Ranger in the morning." I raised an eyebrow at the information. I'm sure the second Ranger had the right to apprehend paperwork he would be on his way.

"Thanks." I thanked her for the heads up and disconnected.

I waited up for Ranger, wanting to discuss his plan.

"You're awake." Ranger murmured when he slipped into bed next to me. He didn't bother changing and I figured it was to make it easier for him to slip away once I was sound asleep.

"You're going after a skip in the morning." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah." No point in denying it. "Things are way out of hand." His tone told me he planned on putting an end to this mess, once and for all.

"I want to go." I said I wanted to help.

"No." Ranger held his ground, pulling away so he could look me in the eye.

I sighed. Convincing him was going to be even harder than planned.

**Will Steph be able to persuade Ranger?...**


	12. Change of Plans

**Here's the continuation…**

**Most of you agreed with her not tagging along while a few said she might have to go as bait. Read on…**

**Again thanks for the amazing response, still working on replying to reviews.**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

The bed shook and I was instantly pulled away from sleep. I stared up at Ranger groggily. I don't know what time it was, but if felt early. Ranger and I spent a good portion of the night '_discussing_' my possible participation in bringing Santos in. It was to no avail. Ranger refused and made it clear it was final.

"Come on." Ranger tugged on my left arm for me to get up.

"Why?" I mumbled, cradling my right arm to my body. Ranger didn't say anything, leading the way out of the bedroom.

We stopped in front of his desk. I wiped at my eyes to better focus on the computer screen and took a seat.

"I've been monitoring your email account, just in case you received any more emails from Santos." Ranger said, his breath hitting the side of my neck as he leaned forward, clicking on the second to the top message in my inbox.

_Since you insist on being a nuisance, Señorita Plum, innocents will pay._

There was jpeg file attached to the email. It was the picture of a blindfolded woman, slumped against a chair.

The end of the message said to ask Mary, that she knew the woman's identity.

"Whoa." I gulped, taking it all in and feeling alarming alert. "Have you asked Mary?"

"Tank's bringing her up."

I took a quick bathroom break while we waited for Mary. When I joined Ranger again Tank and Mary came in.

"That's Jane, my niece." Mary broke out in sobs, blindly searching for a phone. Her fingers trembled. Ranger ended up dialing for her in speaker mode.

_Hey, it's Jane. You know what to do._ There was a beep and Ranger disconnected.

I placed my left hand on Mary's right shoulder, showing my support. I didn't know what else I could do to make her feel better.

"It's all my fault." Mary said, recounting how after the divorce Santos had warned her she'd pay. She said she ended things when he turned creepy and off the charts jealous shortly after the marriage ceremony.

"I need you to give me her full name." Ranger said. Mary nodded, accepting a glass of water from Tank.

"Jane Cohen. She's my sister's only daughter." Mary said her niece was 18, attending Miami Dade College.

I snapped my attention towards Ranger. There was no way the Miami area reference was a coincidence. He held my gaze, jaw clenching.

A ping announced the arrival of a new email. We all stared at the computer screen, the tension rising. Ranger snapped out of it first, clicking on the new message.

_It's on. Up to you to come get her._

There was a link in the message, redirecting us to an aerial map zoomed in on the Miami International Airport.

"He's manipulating you." Mary chocked out. I didn't comment. It seemed like she knew what she was talking about. "It's how he wraps you in his game."

I felt angry; furious at all this man's done to ruin so many lives. And now he wanted ME to play his game. If I don't, a young woman will pay the consequences.

S&R

There was a lot on the line and a lot of people were on the chase.

And despite Ranger's initial objection, I was tagging along. The sole reason for the change of plans is so Santos can know I'm on it. If he feels like he's still the one calling the shots, we'll use the surprise element to our advantage. Ranger's got people working nonstop, trying to locate/neutralize Santos and at the same time watching our backs. Ranger's not taking chances.

The flight left me feeling extremely drained and a little achy, but it was the fastest way to get to our destination.

"What's our first stop?" I asked Ranger, squinting my eyes at the sun. It was early afternoon, but I was feeling the heat.

"We talk to Jane's roommate." Ranger's hand was on the small of my back as he kept us moving.

"Ok." As we worked on tracking Santos down here in Florida, back at Rangeman the Merry Men had their eyes and ears open for him in Jersey.

We reached the black SUV Ranger requested for us. He tossed our bags in the back as I angled in on the front passenger side.

Ranger got behind the wheel. "Remember the rules." It wasn't a question.

"You gun, me follow orders." I answered. The sarcasm ticked him off. His glare told me he thought I might break my word and go off on my own. I'm not going to do something so stupid. That would only take his attention away from the task at hand: getting Jane back to safety and putting Santos behind bars.

I reached out to touch his forearm, to let him know I understood. "You're calling the shots." Something flashed in his eyes quickly and he nodded, backing out of the parking space.


	13. Surprise

**13 is my fave number and it's only fitting that this chapter would end up being extra Babe-ish;)**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

Ranger rolled to a stop in front of a three story apartment building a good thirty minutes away from the airport. It didn't look super fancy, but it wasn't rundown either. Jane and her roommate live on the second floor, apartment 2C.

We took the stairs and reached the second floor just as a tall, gangly brunette stopped in front of the apartment. The roommate I assumed.

"Hi." I waved just as she inserted the key in the lock.

"Can I help you?" The young woman looked at me then at Ranger.

"We're friends of Jane's aunt, Mary." I said.

"I don't think Jane's home."

"Jane's missing." Ranger told the girl it was vital that we wasted no time. "It's better if we speak in private."

The young woman looked hesitant, but turned the lock and let us inside.

"Why do you think she's missing?" Jane's roommate inquired as she tossed her shoulder bag on the couch.

I told her about Andrew and how he might be using Jane to get back at his ex-wife. "He sent us a picture of Jane."

"Can you tell us if you've noticed anything out of the ordinary recently?" Ranger asked.

"I'm Chantal." She finally realized there hadn't been any actual introductions. We gave our names as well.

"When's the last time you saw her?" Ranger continued with his questions, his trained eye searching the room.

"Yesterday. I was called in to work early and left here at around eight." Chantal told us she worked the graveyard shift at a printing shop. "When I left Jane was studying for an exam." She pointed at the coffee table where books and notebooks still covered the surface. "When I got off work I went straight to class. I stayed in the library to get some assignments done." Evidently she wanted to just get home and drop into a deep sleep.

"Can you show me Jane's bedroom?" Ranger obviously didn't spot anything out of order in the living room area. Chantal nodded and led the way to the bedrooms.

I stayed in the living room. There were no signs of a struggle. I bent next the couch and picked up a backpack. I didn't even have a chance to straighten myself when I spotted a snake! It was of a dark olive or brownish color and the inside of its mouth was black. I'd obviously let it out of its hiding spot when I lifted the backpack.

I must have yelped, because strong arms wrapped around my middle and Ranger removed me from being in close proximity with the snake.

"Any other pets we need to worry about?" Ranger snapped, pushing me behind him and keeping an eye on the snake. I fisted his T-shirt out of reflex.

"Wwwwwwwee d-don't have pets." Chantal was pressed up against the wall, obviously having a panic attack at seeing the slithery intruder. Thankfully for us, the snake stayed put as we inched away.

We waited out in the hall for someone with expertise to come get the snake. I was still feeling rather rattled, my hand gripping the back of Ranger's tee viciously.

After waiting for a while what appeared to be a fireman arrived and captured the snake. We were told it was a black mamba. I didn't need an expert to tell me the snake was venomous.

Jane's roommate decided to stay with a friend until things settled down. Don't blame her. I wouldn't want to wake up and run across another snake in my apartment.

We piled in the SUV and Ranger pulled away from the curb. He'd already asked one of his men to look for any connections between Santos and snakes. We were waiting on a call back.

Ranger turned the radio on. I'm guessing for my benefit. I was still shaking a little.

A tropical-ish tune with lots of rhythm greeted us. A man sang in Spanish. He had a lovely voice and I tried to focus on the words. For the past couple of months I've been trying to learn Spanish. It's been a slow process, but for the most part I don't feel as lost.

The title of the song flashed across the screen. _Tengo Ganas_ by Victor Manuelle. From what I got of the bits of the song I could understand the man was saying he wanted to fall in love again.

"Do you want another station?" Ranger slowed in traffic.

"No, it's catchy." I answered, letting myself follow the beat. Ranger nodded, inching the SUV forward.

His phone beeped, announcing an incoming text. Thinking it was probably the information he'd requested, I scrolled through the message. Ranger cut his eyes to me, expecting me to fill him in.

"Santos has tangled with illegal importation of exotic species. He's paid the fines." A wave of anger was quickly replaced with nausea. This was what he meant when he said innocents would pay. "The snake was there for Jane's roommate." Had that girl gone home earlier she might not have detected the snake in time.

Ranger's right hand landed on my left shoulder. The silent reassurance that this guy would get what's coming to him made me deflate a little. I just want the whole mess to be over.

"We have one more stop before we call it a day. You need to rest." Ranger wound around a different residential area, this one much more expensive looking. I stared out the window, cataloguing the buildings passing by. I choose not to comment about the 'our' before 'room'. Truth is, I feel safe with Ranger.

"Santos lives here?" I whistled, taking the luxurious building in. Ranger parked and I followed him up the steps to the front entrance.

Ranger walked with determination, blending in. I kept close. As we approached Santos apartment I started feeling anxious.

"Do you think it's a good idea to go in there?" I tugged on his arm.

"You can stay here." He took out a slim case from his pocket, working his magic to get us inside the apartment.

Nothing interesting there. The place was furnished, but it didn't look like anybody lived there. Dead end for now.

S&R

By the time I stripped out of my clothing and stepped under the cool water spray, I was ready to collapse. I scrubbed, shampooed and rinsed in record time. I dressed in an oversized T-shirt I commandeered from Ranger and some shorts Ella packed for me.

Ranger was barking out orders via the phone when I got out of the bathroom. I sat on the edge of the bed and waited for him to end the call.

"Rest up." Ranger grabbed a clean pair of boxers and headed for a shower.

I settled on the bed, amidst silky sheets and soft pillows. We were in Ranger's private apartment. He stays here when he's in town to visit his daughter or when he's taking care of business. I heard the water turn on, closed my eyes and fell asleep.

S&R

_I parted the curtain carefully and stepped inside. __The outline of a man was highlighted by the light filtering in from the gaping back door. I didn't have a chance to react as the man turned his attention towards me, gun leveled my way._

_I heard a gunshot and a shriek, probably mine, as the man stared at me. I'd clenched my eyes shut when I heard the gunshot and opened them when I didn't feel a burning sensation anywhere in my body._

_Ranger! He was standing in front of me, shielding my body with his own. I tried to keep him from falling, but I didn't have the strength to hold him up. _

_In a flash I suddenly found myself in a different place. I was holding a backpack and the black mamba was inches away from me. I yelped. Strong arms wrapped around my middle, pulling me away just as the snake struck, making contact with Ranger's leg._

My own whimpers awoke me. Fingers tangled in my hair, massaging my scalp as Ranger murmured soft words to me. I was greeted with darkness when I opened my eyes and I noticed I was digging my nails into Ranger.

"Sorry." I brushed my lips across the marred skin of his chest.

"S'kay." He said, tucking me more to him. I wanted, needed to verify that he was indeed safe. That it was only a dream.

I climbed over him, my body no longer touching the mattress. Ranger moved to his back, splaying me over him. I trailed my lips up his throat, the fingers of my left hand skimming over his face. He was solid and I clutched him. As I peppered kisses across his jaw and cheeks, Ranger's hands landed on my hips. He lay still, allowing me to take what I needed. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew I wasn't playing fair, but I couldn't care.

"I just…" My breath ghosted against his lips as I tried to explain what I was feeling. I couldn't find the right words, so I just leaned an extra inch closer. My lips crashed with his. He kissed back, mouth opening to grant better access. Our tongues mingled, bodies tangled and the temperature in the room rose.

I ground my pelvis against his, wrenching a moan out of both of us as we broke our kiss.

"Babe." I tugged on his boxers, struggling to get them off with only one hand. He was obviously letting me lead, because I was still fully dressed. Just as Ranger slipped his hands under the hem of my tee a loud ping sounded.

The screen on Ranger's cell phone illuminated and busy hands stilled. It was like a bucket of cold water washed over us. Ranger reached for the device, body tensing at the _new email_ alert.


	14. Over

**I apologize for the long gap in posting, but I got stuck. After a lot of thinking it through and lots of deleting, this chapter's finally out and I'm satisfied with it. Hope you find the wait was worth it. **

**You gotta thank **_**babequeen**_** and everyone else who kept shooting me messages, asking when the next update would be. The reminders help!XD**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

My heart hammered in my chest as I waited for Ranger to read the email.

"Your bank statement is ready to view." Ranger let out the breath he'd been holding, and tossed the phone on the nightstand.

"Okay." I buried my face in the crook of his neck, breathing him in as I worked on calming my racing heartbeat.

Ranger held me and despite the fact that one of his hands was on my ass, the touch wasn't sexual. I sighed and placed my hand on his chest, over his heart. He was warm and very much alive.

After a few minutes I felt him shift.

"Water?" He asked and I nodded. Ranger helped me into a sitting position.

"What time is it?" I asked once I was done with the water.

"Early." He cradled me against him as he tucked us back under the sheets. He told me to get some more sleep.

"Yeah." I agreed, as he lulled me back to sleep with his presence.

The next time I opened my eyes I found Ranger pacing by the foot of the bed and speaking on the phone, his silky boxers still riding low on his hips. Guess I really got handsy.

"Great. Send the info to my phone." Ranger hung up, obvious determination in his tone.

"New lead?" I asked, sitting up.

"Yeah." He rounded the bed and sat next to me. Ranger filled me in, saying his people talked to Santos' stepsister.

"She give anything useful?" It was hard to keep my concentration when I had a mostly naked Ranger within reach.

He nodded, telling me the sister had a house edging the swamps. "Seems like a good place to hide." Ranger slapped my bare things lightly, telling me we were that much closer to putting an end to all this.

S&R

Ranger dressed in his usual uniform of black cargo pants and t-shirt. I was the one in shorts and tank top, but I was burning up. Ranger looked like he belonged under the sun's rays, his darker skin seemingly glowing.

And I looked like a tomato.

"Babe." We exited a nearby restaurant after having breakfast. They had patio dining, but despite the nice view it was a bad idea. Ranger asked why I chose to forgo the sling for my arm on our way to the car.

We reached the SUV and I told him I thought it attracted way too much attention to us. I thought it was best to blend in.

"That's not your biggest blending problem." He flashed a grin as he held the door open for me.

"Are you laughing at me?" I questioned, getting in.

"Here." Ranger got behind the wheel and gave me his SEALS cap.

Ranger got us on the road and I smiled at him, before turning serious. First, save the girl and make the bad guy pay. Later, I'll think about the mess that is my love life.

We rode in silence for a good while, until Ranger reached a housing section bordering swampy waters.

"This it?" I asked Ranger when he slowed to a stop, one house over from the address on his list. He nodded, checking in with his guys before we piled out of the vehicle.

"Stay close." It wasn't an order. I stayed by his side as if we were glued at the hip. As I waited for Ranger to work his magic to get us inside, my gaze wondered to the neighboring houses. The houses all looked pretty much the same, except one three houses over. It was underworks, probably being renovated, and for some reason my heart started beating faster. The house looked gloomy even from here.

Ranger got us in. The stepsister's house was empty, neatly stocked. I can't picture Santos tiding things up. It didn't feel like he'd been here.

We exited through the backdoor. There was a tiny patch of a backyard with a small fence separating civilization from the swamp. I shuddered, remembering my close up with the snake.

I turned around to see if Ranger was ready to head out and got another glimpse at the house underworks. Another shiver went through me, but this time I knew it was my body alerting me of danger.

"If I were a bad guy, that would be a great hiding spot." I whispered to Ranger. I wasn't sure if he'd heard me until I felt his body press against mine.

Ranger dialed a number, asked for backup and told me to stay put once he handed me his Glock. He hopped over the tiny fence and disappeared between the foliage.

I stood and waited, hearing nothing but nature. My heart rate spiked again and I knew I couldn't leave him alone.

"Damn." I couldn't hop over the fence, so I rerouted back to the front of the house.

I had to face the facts. I didn't know the situation over there. And there's no way I can manage a good shot even if my life depended on it.

But Ranger was over there. He'd followed me into lots of dark places. I can't leave him alone, even though I know he was well equipped to handle whatever came his way.

I mustered up my confidence and swept my fear under the grass I was standing on.

I inched closer to the wreck of a house that gave me the creeps.

"It's over." I heard Ranger's voice coming from the backyard. I was pressed to the side of the house. Okay, it was more like my position was kept obscure by the beaten bones of the house.

"Where's the bounty hunter?" Santos' voice boomed inside the hallow building. I realized I was standing next to him. Literally.

"Let her go." Ranger sounded calm. At the sound of his voice, I heard movement. Santos was moving away from me.

There was a feminine scream, followed by scuffling sounds. I tentatively took a step forward, inching into the back yard.

Ranger had the girl with him, backing her towards the way he'd come from.

"What are you gonna do, tough guy?" Santos thought he had things under control, but I could see the way sweat trickled down one side of his face. He was nervous. He'd been found and wasn't expecting it.

"Hey!" I redirected his attention to me, giving Ranger the perfect opening to make his move. There was a single gunshot fired and Santos fell to his knees.

_It was over._


	15. Learning

**The support to this story has been phenomenal, thanks. **

**Of course, it's not over. Stephanie still has some feelings to settle. There's a time shift and this chapter catches up with Steph sometime after catching the bad guy.**

**By the way, since I felt like I was really stretching the T rating I've bumped this up to M. **

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

I was wrong for thinking it was all over when in fact it wasn't. Santos had been anything but cooperative. I even heard he attacked a couple nurses when he was being treated.

And in the end that scumbag was put away because he got buried under a pile of endless charges. It took several weeks for things to calm down, but I still have a long way to go.

Although my days are fairly calm now, there's nothing that stirs up the past like physical therapy. Today's session left me feeling particularly drained. I was sitting down in the waiting area, trying to muster up the strength to get up and call my ride. I preferred having my space after the end of each session.

"Need a lift?" A female voice asked and I turned to find Mary at my side.

"That would be great, thanks." I gave her a small smile, rising to my feet.

The early afternoon breeze was an instant relief. I was still feeling the heat of my therapeutic session. I followed Mary to her truck. The car, in my opinion, is too big for her, but I guess it makes her feel powerful.

"Hungry?" I would so kiss Mary in a thankful, non-lesbian way if I had the energy to lean closer.

"Today was intense." I said, accepting the invitation. I called my mother to tell her I had a ride home. My mother tends to worry even though she's seen my progress.

Mary drove us to Pino's. We ordered a pizza with the works.

"How's Jane?" I asked, making conversation. It's not like Mary and I are best friends.

"I just dropped her off at the airport." Mary was looking happy. Spending time with her niece after this whole mess served her well.

I took a glorious sip of my Coke and smiled to myself. "I heard she and Jesse hit it off." The Merry Men like to gossip, at least with me. I'm not complaining, because they keep me up to speed.

Mary laughed. "Yes, he's a good boy." I guess she was glad her niece was able to move on after the traumatic experience.

Our food arrived and we ate in silence for a while.

"Thank you." She said. I blinked, finishing a slice of pizza. I shook my head. I didn't do anything. The true heroes here where others. Like Ranger and his men. "I have a second chance because of you." Mary insisted, although I suspect I'm not the only one she's thanked.

"Okay, okay. I'm awesome." I joked and we shared a laugh. It felt good and it was better than getting all mushy over the past.

S&R

Marry dropped me off at my building. I waved at her as a form of thanks for the food and ride before heading up to my apartment.

I took the elevator to my floor, cradling the pretty basket of goods Mary gave me. I was going to smell real nice thanks to the soaps and lotions.

I made a quick stop with Rex, telling him about my day. He looked sleepy, so I left him alone. I was tired too and thought maybe a shower would help.

I used some of the stuff Mary gave me, exiting the shower feeling refreshed. It was like I got a little boost in a feeling sexy and relaxed level.

After my shower and since I was already fed I settled on the couch, flipping through channels. It was a little early to go to sleep, so I decided to kill some time by watching some TV.

I must have dozed off, because the sound of Ranger's voice made me open my eyes some time later. He'd squatted in front of the couch and was advising me to go to bed.

"You shouldn't sleep on the couch." Ranger's voice was accompanied by his sure touch, nudging me to get up.

"Okay." I said, but made no move to get up. The couch was comfy. Without another word, Ranger scooped me up. I didn't protest. Instead, I wrapped an arm around his neck and kept close.

He put me on the bed, tucked me under the covers and moved to the door.

"Stay." It was whisper soft, but I was sure he heard me. He stood still in the doorway, the glow of the TV in the living room outlining his form.

"It's been a long day." Ranger walked away. He turned off the TV, leaving the apartment in complete darkness. A moment later I heard him in the bathroom. I guess he needed a shower.

I waited in the darkness. It didn't take long for him to join me in bed. I threw both an arm and leg over his body to keep him in place. Ranger was naked, I could tell, and was quick to slip a hand under the hem of the loose T-shirt I was wearing to skim up the side of my body. Strong fingers curled over my right shoulder.

"Does it hurt?" The soft caress felt heavenly.

I shook my head. "Just a little tired. Physical therapy is a bitch." I mumbled, clutching him a little tighter.

"Babe." He said his name for me with amusement. I went to sleep knowing he was going to stay.

S&R

I woke up wrapped around Ranger and the conversation with Mary instantly came to mind. The whole idea of second chances had occupied my mind lately, even before my talk with Mary. After a lot of thinking I learned I didn't want to settle with second best. I had that once, back when I was married to Dickie.

I've been in love with two men for some time now and it's been confusing for me, unable to decide for one. But if there's something that cleared up during these past weeks is that there's always the _one_ you love _most_.

Ranger. I haven't told him yet, but I've made my decision. And I think it's time for him to have _first-hand knowledge. _

I trailed my left hand down his muscular abdomen. He was hard; it was the morning. A strong hand wrapped around my wrist, stilling my move.

"What are you doing?" I shrugged, rubbing against him. I placed open mouthed kisses on his throat, searching for his lips. Ranger flipped us, easily pinning me below him. Our lips met and the feel of his hard body pressing mine into the mattress combined with the way we devoured each other with our kiss sent a jolt of pleasure through me, coiling low in my belly.

"Don't play with me." Ranger warned when we broke the kiss. His taut body wasn't up for teasing.

"Mmm…" I moaned when he cupped a breast.

Apparently, that was all the confirmation he needed to spring into action.


	16. Relief

**Thanks for the huge response to this one. I was a little stuck, unsure of how to go about this chapter and then I thought S&R getting a little **_**creative **_**would ease them onto their next phase;) Just a reminder, this story was been bumped up to **_**M**_** and this chapter shows it. **

**Also, we get a different perspective in this chapter: Ranger's:D**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

I didn't get much sleep because every time she moved the slightest bit I found myself pressed against soft curves. So when she got handsy and started to _touch_ me, I had to make sure we were on the same page.

Because there was no way I was going to stop once I got my hands on her.

As soon as Stephanie gave me an open invitation in the form of a nice tug, I flipped us so I could be on top and claimed her lips in a heated kiss. She'd spent the night clutching me in her sleep and now it was_ my turn _to run my hands all over her perfect body.

I grinned to myself when we broke apart for air. I've had... _lovers_ in the past, every one of those women fitting a certain standard: no strings attached.

But Stephanie? She changed that, ruining me for anyone else. I'd never thought of myself as having a type until my _Babe_ came along. Throughout these years I've discovered that _she's my type_.

With a flick of my wrist and a few quick tugs I got Stephanie out of her clothes, leaving her naked and wanting beneath me.

"Fuck yeah." I worshiped the sight of her naked body, taking my time to re-learn her. It had been a long time since we've shared an intimate moment. Too long, in fact.

"_Ranger_." She let out a husky little moan, arching against me.

"Babe." I smiled at her, leaning closer to claim another kiss. I was ready to gulp her whole.

I trailed my lips over every inch of her I could reach, hands busy molding over her breasts. I knew what she liked, what drove her absolutely wild and most importantly what she wanted. And right now she wanted an orgasm. Mind blowing and scorching.

I was more than happy to deliver anything, anywhere and however she wanted it.

I kissed my way down her throat and headed to her breasts. I sucked her nipples with greed, needing to savor every bit of this encounter. I was doing my best to take my time, thinking of her desires first, until her hands returned to what led to this: my cock.

I know a lot about her: that uniquely Stephie scent, needy moans…

But she knows me too. It's not just about the way she touches me, that's fantastic of course, but she seems to be able to read me like no one else can.

And what it all boils down to is that when we become one, it's simply _magical_.

A low groan, mine I realized, brought me back to the present. Her hands were busy stroking my length and I was helpless not to pump into her firm grip. I claimed her lips again and closed one hand over a breast while I reached for her nightstand with the other. We were both hot and ready.

I tangled my tongue with hers, frustrated that I didn't find any condoms in the drawer. With a growl I reluctantly ended our kiss, focusing my attention on the drawer's contents. I frowned, not finding any.

"Wh-what?" Stephanie used her hold on my cock to get me to return my attention to her. She looked lovely, messy curls splayed on the pillow and those blue eyes shining bright.

I cleared my throat, mesmerized with the scene before me. "No condoms."

"Oh." Her brows furrowed in thought. She said she didn't have any.

And then it hit me. She hadn't needed them, meaning she'd been celibate for some time now.

"Babe." I grinned at her, knowing her lack of a sex life had ultimately been her choice. I claimed her lips again, biting her bottom lip briefly before I swiped my tongue over it in a soothing touch. I pressed my body to hers, pinning her between my hardness and the mattress.

"Wait." She trailed her eyes past my face, nodding in the general direction of our sexes. "No condoms, remember?"

"Don't need them." I told her, skimming my hands down her sides before coming to rest on her hips.

"No?" It was her turn to frown, considering.

"No." I smiled at her, giving her a quick wink. "We can always be _creative_." Her eyes widened and as soon as I started kissing my way down her body again, she let out a squeal of excitement. She's smart.

S&R

His mouth nipped, licked and sucked at my most intimate zone. I can't be sure how much time he spent driving me crazy with his tongue and I didn't care. It felt too good and all I could do was run my fingers through his hair, keeping him right where he was.

His ministrations took me high up until I fell over the edge, wave after wave of sweet relief washing over me.

I was still working on my breathing when I felt Ranger work his way back up my body. His muscular body slid over the length of mine, letting me feel that he was still hard.

The pleasure couldn't be one-sided.

I scattered hot, open mouthed kisses across his chest, spectacular abs and slowly, but surely made my way to his mouth watering cock.

Ranger let out a groan of approval, hips bucking in anticipation as my breath ghosted along his impressive length. First, I took a moment to rediscover him, savoring both the feel and taste of him.

I snuck a glance at his face, studying his reaction. I gave him an enthusiastic tug and winked at him. He needed some relief and I wasn't going to disappoint.

I lapped at the head before passing my tongue on the underside of his cock. He bucked his hips in response. Every grunt or moan that tumbled past his lips was incentive enough for me to double my efforts, ensuring I delivered as much pleasure as the one he gave me only minutes before.

Judging by his response his release was just as intense as mine.

When I crawled back up his body Ranger gathered me to him. I snuggled with him, both of us being engulfed in a post orgasmic haze.

Long moments later our bodies were still tangled, unwilling to move and leave our warm nest. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew we had to talk, but it could wait. I wanted to enjoy his close proximity for a few more minutes.


	17. Single Life Shared

**Thank you all for the great response to this story. After a lot of internal debate I finally decided this would be the last chapter. Hope you enjoy:D And again, thanks for embarking on this journey with me:)This chapter is split between two POVs. First Steph's POV and then Ranger's POV. **

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

We clutched each other for long moments. I was working up the courage to lay it all in the open while Ranger stroked my back, patiently waiting me out.

I placed a kiss on his chest and shifted slightly, moving off of him. He got the message and mirrored my position. Ranger held my gaze while he threw an arm over my right hip.

"Babe." Ranger trailed a single fingertip up the side of my body, coming to rest on scar on my shoulder.

I mustered up my confidence and decided that it was now or never. "Te Amo." I thought confessing my feelings for him was the way to go, although I'm not sure why I chose to start off in Spanish. I'd always pictured myself giving him an 'I love you', but it seemed like lately I'd savored the way the sentiment sounded in Spanish. I asked Lester to teach me the phrase.

Ranger nodded, his fingers working out the kinks in my shoulder. "I know." He said simply.

I was momentarily left speechless. That wasn't the response I was expecting. Maybe I was doing something wrong.

"No you're not." I felt one of his fingers hook under my chin, tilting my face a little more to the right so as to better be able to look at me.

It was my turn to nod. Perhaps our time had passed and we've lost our chance.

"I know you love me." Ranger's words made me return my attention to him. "I've always known." He leaned closer, placing a soft kiss on the tip of my nose. "But maybe you don't know how I feel about you." He scooted closer, plastering my very naked body to his equally naked one.

I shushed him, letting him know I knew about his feelings. "You've followed me into a lot of dark places." If that doesn't say I love you, then…

"Te Amo." Ranger said, lips claiming mine in the most loving, toe-curling kiss we've ever shared. "Stephanie, I..." I fused my lips with his. We've always communicated better this way. We can say a lot more with a kiss.

"I wanna be with you." I was breathless from our kiss, but I still managed to utter the words. "I just thought I should tell you."

"Forever?" He arched an eyebrow in question.

"For as long as you let me." I didn't want him to feel pressured, to think that because I chose him that he was now obligated with me.

"Oh, Babe." The sexiest, most wicked grin adorned his handsome face. "No take backs." Ranger flipped me onto my back, covering me with his muscular form. We kissed again, silently sealing the beginning of a new phase for us.

We necked for a while, until a hungry growl prompted us out of bed. After cleaning up in a shared and very sexy shower, Ranger and I moved to the kitchen. I had some leftovers from dinner at my parents from a couple of nights ago, but not much else.

"We can order something in." I suggested, eyeing Ranger's bare chest. He'd opted to don a towel around his hips after our shower. I had a loose Rangeman tee on. I was hungry, sure, but I was feeling very amorous at the moment. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Ranger and I are finally on the same page, officially becoming an official couple. I mentally winced at the redundancy of that last thought.

"Or we can head over to Rangeman." His playful wink promised more than great food. I grinned back, dashing towards the bedroom. Ranger was hot on my heels, easily catching up to me as soon as I crossed the doorway.

"Ranger!" I giggled uncontrollably as he swept me off my feet, accidentally knocking over the basket of goodies Mary gave me.

"So, what do you say?" He set me back on my feet, awaiting my reply.

"I say let's go!" I'm really looking forward to enjoying this shift in our relationship before announcing it to others. I'm a little greedy and protective of our new us at the moment.

Ranger dialed Rangeman, asking Ella to whip up something to eat. "Be there in fifteen." I squatted to pick up the scattered contents to place them back in the basket. A moment later I heard Ranger approaching and felt a light tap on my bottom as he knelt next to me.

"Look what I found!" When I looked over the basket Mary gave me the previous day I was drawn to the bath stuff and never even finished cataloguing the rest of the items. I dangled the various types of condoms in the air so Ranger could get the message. "Flavored, glow in the dark…" I trailed off with a squeak of surprise as Ranger scooped me up. He placed me on the bed and looked down at me. "I thought we were going to Rangeman." I teased just as my eyes tracked his mouthwatering body from head to waist.

"We can always order in." Ranger grinned back, making two quick calls before discarding his towel.

"Sounds good." I nodded, itching to run my hands all over him. Ranger settled himself between my spread thighs, offering me his megawatt smile.

"We've got some time before our food arrives." Ranger slipped his hands under the hem of my T-shirt and began working his magic.

S&R- _Time Later_

I was in the exam room at Rangeman sitting still while Bobby worked. My T-shirt, now ruined, was somewhat bloody and spread open for easy access. But even though it looked bad I knew that it wasn't a serious injury.

"Flesh wound." Bobby confirmed once he finished wiping the affected area. I nodded. Lester, Vince and I responded to a break in of one of the high accounts. Gunfire erupted and I was hit in the shoulder. Well, it was more like a nip.

I was ripped out of my internal musings when I heard the door crash open and my Babe walked in.

"Oh my…" Steph's eyes widen in horror, taking in the blood on my right shoulder and arm.

"It's just a scratch." I assured before she got to worrying. Bobby nodded, telling her it just looked messy.

"You could have called." She looked pissed and it was the last thing I wanted. "I came in to drag you out to lunch and I'm told you're in here."

"Babe." I offered a sincere apology with my tone, urging her to come closer. Bobby worked quickly and immediately showed her the patch of skin the bullet grazed.

"It looks like it hurts." She winced, keeping a close eye as Bobby applied some antibiotic ointment on the scrape.

"It doesn't." I waited until Bobby finished covering the minor wound with a gauze patch before standing up. Babe remained silent. "I could eat." I gave her my best charm smile, ushering her out of the exam room.

The drive home was spent in silence. She was worried, I knew.

"I'm fine, really." I said as she parked the car in our driveway.

"I know." She leaned closer, placing a tender kiss on my lips. I savored the taste of her, feeling the tension of a long day finally leave my being.

After another kiss we walked into the house, holding hands. As soon as we entered, small footsteps rushed our way.

"Daddy!"

I scooped up the blur of movement, accepting my daughter's kiss. "Hello, Dani." The four year old is a slightly darker mini version of my Babe, except Daniela has my eyes.

"What happened?" Curiously, her tiny hand poked at my shoulder. It was early June and since the weather was nice I didn't bother putting on a shirt after Babe and I left Rangeman. After the poke it was my turn to wince. Little fingers can be disarming.

"Dad?" Julie came out of the kitchen. She's starting at Rutgers in the Fall and wanted to spend a part of her summer vacation with us. I love that my girls all get along so well. Who would have thought I'd be surrounded by females in a domestic setting again?

"It's just a scratch." I said as my wife took our daughter from me.

"Daddy's okay." Babe assured our little one before setting her on her feet.

"The food is ready." Julie announced. Dani beamed up at us, proudly stating that she helped her big sis.

"Food sounds great." I smiled at my girls, saying I'd join them in a few minutes. "I'll go wash up."

I got ready in record speed, changing into clean clothes before leaving the bathroom. Babe was waiting for me in the bedroom, sitting patiently on the bed.

"Hey, I don't want you to worry. It's not good for you." I knelt in front of her, giving her knees a reassuring squeeze.

"I know." She admitted she lost it when she saw the blood.

"I'm right here." I placed a hand on her still flat abdomen. "I'm not going anywhere." We're expecting our second child and there's nowhere I'd rather be than with my family. The life we share is fantastic. "Love 'ya." I murmured against her lips, kissing her as if my life depended on it because it does.

"Hey, no kissing!" I heard Dani shriek from the doorway. "Food is ready. Come on." Quick footsteps approached and our little girl urged us to hurry up.

"I like kissing Mommy." I pouted, wrapping an arm around my wife's middle.

"You always kiss!" My little girl giggled and the sound was almost identical to her mother's. I grinned.

"I like kissing Daddy, too." Babe replied, placing a soft kiss on my temple. Dani rolled her eyes as she dashed out of the room. "Did you see that?" Babe gasped.

"Like mother like daughter." I chuckled, leading the way out of the bedroom.

We sat around the table to enjoy a nice home cooked meal. While we ate, I listened to the enthusiastic chatter of my daughters. I spared a glance at my wife, loving her smile and our life. So much changed from the moment we met, but somehow every phase we've gone through has seemed fitting.

Stephanie gave me a look and I realized I'd been staring at her. I gave her thigh a pat under the table, sharing a smile with her. Babe had me the second she walked into that Diner all those years ago.


End file.
